A fine day out
by crowanker
Summary: A multichapter reader fic for my morail for christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**A fine day out**

**Author's Note:** A Christmas gift for my Morail! I'm going to try and update it daily until its done! I hope you like it !

* * *

><p>You tried to ignore your alarm clock for the second time but you couldn't sleep past its annoying repartition of <em>beep-beep-beep<em> this time. Languidly, you brought an arm up, slapped the snooze button with you hand and rolled over. You didn't want to get up today even though you had loads to do. You had homework you hadn't even looked at let alone touched that was do tomorrow morning and internet things you really should do before people got upset at you for not doing them but even with these pressures over your head neither task was probably get done. You forced yourself up off your pillow blinking blearily at the time. It was 2:53 pm. A time people really shouldn't sleep in to if they wanted to get anything done that day. You groaned, threw the covers off you and rolled out of bed. You slowly got ready for the day (the afternoon really) taking way more time than necessary to brush your teeth, comb your hair and put on clothes. When you were all done you threw yourself on your bed and looked at your computer with sleepy eyes. Normally, you would hop right on the moment you got up to pick up conversations from the night before or whatever but today you didn't feel like it. You didn't feel like anything. You swung your legs over your bed and noticed that your shoes were untied. Hold up—why did you have your shoes on in the first place? You pulled at the backs of them starting to take them off but you stopped.

You hadn't been outside in a while and it was clear your subconscious wanted out. With a sigh you got up and pulled open your curtains to see what it looked like out there. You squinted your eyes as light poured in. You didn't wait for your eyes to adjust before dropping the curtain back down. It looked...okay out there, you guessed. You looked down at your shoes once more before heading out through your front door.

It really was okay out here. There wasn't much of a breeze and the sun was now covered up by some big fluffy clouds. You stuck your hands in your pockets and beat a lackadaisy path to your backyard. Your backyard wasn't anything spectacular. It was just an elongated rectangle with patchy winter-fall grass and some dozen or so trees that made up a tiny woods that connected you to your backyard neighbor's yard. You could see the back of their house from where you were standing. If you stood on your tip-toes you could see through the window right into their kitchen. So, yeah, your backyard area wasn't exactly a forest but you didn't need one to have a nice walk. It was good enough. You started your trek mind already thinking about what you were going to start working on when you got back in the house.

You ambled down the worn manmade path until you heard the trickle of a tiny creek that cut through the woods a few feet from the path. The trees were thin enough that you know you had no fear of getting lost if you hopped off the trail so you did. You followed the tiny creek. It was nothing more than a shoe's length across and had as much energy as you did Monday morning first period. Sometimes you would catch frogs in it but today you were just content in following to its end and turning back around. The creek ended in an unimpressive pond of murky green water that was covered in leaves, tires and other assorted trash. Yes, you decided that you would follow the creek until it ended at that pond when something flew past your ear.

You cried a shrill gasp. Whatever flew past your ear sounded like a bug, a large bug with huge wings that buzzed right up against your ear. You jumped back so far that you almost stumbled into the creek. Eyes still wide from the sudden shock, you saw what fluttered by you as it stopped, turned around, and looked back at you. A...tiny white winged bull? You regarded it as it regarded you. That moment felt like it lasted much longer than it really did. Your mind was still trying to grasp what was happening when the pixiebull turned about in the air and took off, beating its wings furiously like a dragonfly. Before you could rationalize what was happening you took off after it like a rocket, jumping over rock and brambles that threatened to trip you up and make you loose sight of the curious thing. You and it ran (flew) right along side the creek that seemed like it was getting bigger. You could see it out of the corner of your eye. The further and further you went the larger the creek became until it was a roaring river right besides you. The trees too were starting to change. They were getting thicker and closer together. Soon the trees were so thick that you lost sight of the bull and had to follow after the sound of its wings. Until, eventually, you could no longer hear them and was merely moving in the same direction you last heard them at. The underbrush was now as tall as you and thick vines made almost impenetrable walls around trees so thick that if all your classmates stood hand in hand they wouldn't be able to encompass it. It was getting impossible to navigate through. You were about to turn back when the dense growth inexplicable stopped.

You stumbled into the sudden clearing down a steep moss covered hill. The whole clearing, in fact, was covered in the same moss making it feel like you were walking on a squishy green cloud. The small creek, now a roaring river ended right and proper in a dignified end as a modest waterfall that fell into a perfectly round and crystal clear pool of water. It was so clear you could see straight into the bottom of it. You crouched down next to it to get a good look at yourself in its reflection. Your face had mud and plant guts all over it. Your left cheek was scratched and bleeding though you don't remember when that had happened. You could have used this water to clear up (it was certainly cleaner that the water you go out of the tap at home) but you didn't want to stick your dirty hands in it. Next to the pond was a large mouthed cave. You got up from the pond reluctantly towards the cave trying to make your mind up whether or not you should explore it. The little white bull could have gone in there, there could be a whole herd or flock or whatever a group of flying tiny farm animals were called in there. The thought of a whole mess of flying fairy bulls excited you. Without another thought on the matter you headed in.

The cave had a mossy floor just like the clearing did and in the distance you could hear dripping and a strange shuffling sound. This made you a bit frightened but your curiosity far outweighed your fears. You moved a couple of feet in and any light that the moon had given you outside was gobbled up by the walls and ceiling of the cave. You kept walking suddenly becoming aware of how tired you were. Your legs ached from the chasing of the bull and you were all tuckered out. You wanted to sit down but you weren't quite confident that you would get up any time soon and the thought of cave bugs crawling all over you grossed you out so you carried on in the dark. The further and further you walked the less and less mossy the ground was. The dripping and shuffling were getting louder and louder. A few more minutes or a few more miles, a few more feet or a few more hours, it was all beginning to feel the same. The moss was completely gone now and you were following a hard path completely in the dark. The dripping was the loudest now and you kept hitting against rocks that were growing from the ground. Stalactites? Or Stalagmites? One or the other, whichever one wasn't growing on the ground was growing from the ceiling and was the source of the drip. Whatever it was dripping was thick, cold and unpleasant, coming from some unseen source. From there on your path was getting smoother but it was also getting narrower. The walls and ceiling were getting closer and closer to each other that you could touch the either sides of the walls with your outstretched hands and had to start crouching down as you went along. Logically, you would have turned back by now, found your way back home, and made a nice microwaveable dinner before going to bed but the shuffling sound was getting louder you knew you were close to the source. You just _had _to find out what it was!

As the walls and ceiling encroached further the shuffling sound began to sound metallic to you like a shuffle banging against something hard. Someone, you reason, must be digging! In the distance you could see—you could see! A pale light flickered in the distance graying up the black around you. You could see where the sound was coming from and just in time to because you were running out of space. Crouched down low like a jack in a box, you called out hello hoping whoever it was that was digging was friendly. The sound stopped for a moment, just a moment, and began again. You edged closer to the hole where the light shone through and called out hello again. This time the digging stopped and the light moved away. This dismayed you. You didn't want the digger to leave! But your dismay was short lived as a face appeared in the hole. It wasn't a human face, you couldn't make much out but it had great big yellow eyes.

"Hell0," it asked back at you. It spoke clearly and said the final letter like it was its own separate word "Oh".

The shifting on the top was getting louder and something hit your shoulder; hard. Before you could call out for help the ceiling collapsed on top of you and the last thing you heard before everything went black and silent was the frantic scrapping of something metallic on rocks.


	2. Chapter 2

A fine day out

**Author's Note:** I'm going to try and upload a chapter every day for a whole month. Yep yep wouldn't that be grand. And oops sorry I should mark this as T until more mature things happen but I'm not going to so...yep. Every time I write in second person I forget how to use tense so don't be afraid to point out any grammar mistakes I make!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

What a strange dream you thought as you woke up in bed. It didn't take you long to realize, however, that this wasn't your bed and what had happened wasn't a dream. The pillow your head was on felt like it was stuffed with straw and the blanket tucked around you was thinner than the sheets you had at home. The bed itself felt like it too was stuffed with straw and next to the bed was a table with a little bowl and a wash cloth next to it. A small lamp, like the kind miner's used, sat in the corner of the room. Was that lamp that cast the light you saw earlier? The room you were in was simple, brown and everything smelled like farm.

You wanted to look around some more so you leaned up but this caused you pain. Somewhere around your middle was a sharp pain; sharper than any pain you had ever felt before. You laid back down before spots of pain flashed in the corner of your eyes. You closed them.

When you opened them back up,it was still night out. There was someone sitting on a unsafe looking wooden chair besides your bed. It was the owner of the yellow eyes the ones you had seen before the cave collapsed on you. Her skin was gray and she had horns that twisted like a ram's. She had long black hair that curled in every which way, dark red lips and her great big yellow eyes were framed with red eyelashes. She had the bowl from the table on her lap and was squeezing the wash cloth over it.

"0h, y0u're awake," She said but you quickly shut your eyes as though you were caught by a parent. The whatever she was besides you chuckled as she placed the wash cloth on your forehead, "It's 0kay."

You opened your eyes back up, slightly, you weren't sure if it really was okay to trust her. But she did get you out of the rubble and appeared to be taking good care of you. If she wanted to hurt you or eat you or whatever she would have done so already, you reasoned.

"How long have I been out," You managed to ask. Your whole torso hurt something fierce.

"N0t t00 l0ng," The creature with the beautiful hair said in reply, "N0w hush," She placed a finger on your lips and shhed you. Her finger was unearthly warm. She pulled down the blanket that was tucked around you and began to unwrap your bandages that were wrapped around your middle. You weren't wearing a shirt or anything else you had put on earlier. She didn't seemed to be embarrassed or even bothered by your nudity. You were; however,just a bit embarrassed. Her slight touches were making your cheeks red so you closed your eyes as she gently washed your wound and changed your bandages.

"There," She said, tucking you back in, "All d0ne."

She began to pack her things up, you could hear the jingle of the medical bag. You heard her stand up, fold the chair up, set it against the wall, and then walk across the floor towards the door way.

"Thank you," You said in a small voice, checks still red. No response. You open your eyes and wonder if she had heard you or not. You stared up at the ceiling for a while and wondered what she was, if this was real, and where you were before your eyelids got heavy and you were asleep once again.

When you woke up again, it was still night out. You jolted in your bed and let out a sound of pain and panic. There was a stranger sitting at the foot of your bed. It was a boy, and he was human (At least in appearance after what has happened to you you weren't quite sure of anything anymore). You chided yourself mentally for being more startled of him than you were the monster girl. He smiled at you. It was a charming smile despite the massive overbite he had.

"Oh, good, you're up," He said as though he had been waiting for quite a while. This made you wonder if it was the same day or not, "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep forever. Of course, there is always one sure fire way to way a sleeping beauty."

Was he...flirting with you? You couldn't tell if he was or if he was just spitting the first thing that came to his mind out. You were still slightly confused from just waking up so you just gave him a slightly sleepy grin back. He introduced himself and you did the same. Your chest still hurt but it hurt a lot less than the last time you were awake. Without much invitation, the boy whose name was Jake told you a rivetingly tale about how he fought monsters, fell down a mine chute, and wound up here. And how that he and Aradia (the name of the monster girl you guessed. That was a really pretty name.) were digging around the old temples trying to find away back home. And while he was going on and on you started to have trouble focusing on anything other than his green eyes. They were the greenest eyes you have ever seen.

He had finished speaking but you didn't even notice. You were just lost in his eyes, in his face, in the way he held himself. He was staring back at you with a smirk on his face, he caught you. You looked away, face feeling warm, "Well, I should go and let you get some rest," He said reluctantly, sliding off your bed end,"But I'll come back and check up on you...if you want me to?"

You nodded, yes, you would like that. You had lots and tons of questions to ask him but your chest was still hurting. Over the next couple of days you faded in and out of conscienceness every once in a while you would catch Aradia changing your bandages, Jake sitting at your bedside and another monster with huge horns and a tiny bull just like the one you followed here in the first place but that was only once. You were under the impression that seeing you awake had startled him somehow. When you woke up in the daytime (though very little light poured through the cracks of where you slept) no one was about. It was weird, the monster girl Aradia (or the troll as Jake had called her, you hadn't gotten the courage up to ask Aradia herself yet as you didn't want to insult her) and Jake were only around at night. Soon, you only woke up at night and were eagerly looking forward to seeing your caregivers.

You and Aradia would talk about what she did that night and she would tell you about her friends who all had strange names. You and Jake would talk about what he would do all night when not visiting you and about his home. From what you gathered he had been here for quite sometime. Long enough for him to wonder if he even wanted to go back home or not. You, as your injury was healing more and more each day, could finally lean upright for short periods of time. You didn't know how you felt about going back home either. You wanted to see the two moons the two said were out there and see the strange night sky. You wanted to see the white fairy bull up close and the other whatever they were called- Lususes? too.

You went to sleep with these thought swirling about in your head and you woke up to Aradia changing your bandages. You opened your eyes expecting to see your ram horned caregiver but instead it was Jake, carefully unwrapping your bandages like a child trying to peel the wrapping paper off a Christmas gift while his parents were asleep nearby. He noticed you moved suddenly and without looking up from his task said, "Aradia is away tonight, busy with something or other, so I thought I'd be your nursemaid for today." He looked up at you and grinned a charming grin. You blushed and reached for the blanket to hold to your exposed chest. Jake looked like he was going to grab it from you but he didn't. He pushed the thin blanket up so it just covered your unmentionables. His rough fingers were warm and felt nice against your skin. You shivered and your skin goosebumped.

"Cold?" He asked coyly taking fresh bandages from the medical bag on the floor, "I can get you another blanket."

You shook your head, "No, I'm fine," You paused and he worked in silence. The air was beginning to get awkward so you cleared your throat and asked, "When do you think I'll be all better. I want to go outside."

"Isn't outside what got you in this spot of trouble in the first place?" Jake the nursemaid asked playfully and you gave him a semi-serious scowl. The teen laughed before clapping his hands, "There, all done." he patted your bandages in celebration of his task completion like one would a hood of a car after successfully fixing an engine.

You made such a sudden yelp of pain that it frightened both of you. Jake began to apologize quickly and you in equal quickness begun to tell him that it was alright, it hadn't hurt that much as you made it sound.

"I'm sorry," He said one last time, "Let me kiss it, that'll help," He was leaning in to kiss were he whacked and you were ready to shoo his head away, he had done enough damage already but he kissed your bandages very gently and you didn't even feel it. It just made you happy. You smile down at him and laid your head back down on the straw pillow and groaned, "I'm just tired of lying down. Aradia said my legs were all better and it doesn't hurt that much to lean up," You were whining you knew you were.

Jake stood up, medical bag in hand, "I'll ask the old girl when she gets back." Much to your surprise he leaned forward and kissed you on the forehead. You looked up in bewilderment and you start to ask him what he was doing but he tilted your chin up and silenced you with a kiss. You surprise yourself by kissing him back. Both of your lips worked against each other like very graceful magnets. He finally unlocked his lips from yours, you were left breathless. Jake began to kiss down your neck slowly. You gasped and squirmed as went down to your collar bone, moving the blanket away from your chest with bravado. Unbeknownst to you, as Jake went to work kissing and groping your now exposed chest, Aradia stood for a moment in the door way, the curtain slightly pulled back, no sound escaped from her lips and her expression was inscrutable. She backed away, letting the curtain fall back and walked away as quietly as she could, dark red blush on her cheeks.

"What was that?" You breathed.

"What was what?" Jake rebutted giving the spot in-between yours breasts a final lick before hopping on you without much warning. You winced in pain a look Jake noticed. His eyebrows bowed inward and he sighed as he got up off you much to your confusion.

"Maybe when you're all better," He said as he left the room.

"Wait," You called after him but he was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A fine day out

**Author's Note:** I treated today like a Sunday. Everything was very slow. It finally started to snow out! The snow flakes are so big. So um, my headcanons are all up in hur.

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

Later that night, Aradia came to your room. You had been practicing sitting up right since Jake had left the room. She caught you. Staring at you sternly, she told you to lie back down as she set your supper tray down on the table that was next to your bed. As she set some clothes down on the foot of the bed you helped yourself to the cup of water that was there. "S0, I heard that y0u think y0u're ready t0 g0 0utside?"

You nodded as you brought the cup to your lips you wondered what else Jake had told her. You weren't sure if you felt betrayed or not by him telling her of your conversation because if Aradia was going to finally let you get out of bed, you were happy.

"I'm g0ing t0 let y0u 0ut but y0u," You were having a private celebration in your head your head as Aradia spoke these words, "First have t0 explain t0 me ab0ut y0ur strange human anat0my." You sputtered into your drink coughing as you asked incredulously, "What?"

"I'm curi0us," Aradia continued, "Y0u l00k s0 differently fr0m me s0 bef0re y0u can g0, just encase we find away back t0 y0ur h0me I was w0ndering...if y0u c0uld explain?"

Now you were curious. You didn't think Aradia looked much different from you...

"Well, um," You sat back up without much difficulty. You felt comfortable with Aradia but you weren't sure what she wanted to know or...see? "What do you mean differently, we look pretty much the same."

Aradia looked at you frustratedly as though you were trying to get a square block through a circle hole. With an equally frustrated sigh, she whipped off her shirt, "L00k!"

So you did. Her body was gray all over and looked smooth like a beetles shell. While she had the shape of boobs there didn't seem to be a functional thing she lacked a belly button and had four notched two on either side of her body, "See?" She leaned over and tugged down the blanket off you, "We're different."

She sat down on the clothes on the bed in front of you, tucking her legs underneath her, "Why d0 y0u have that?" She asked as she poked your belly button and lowered her voice, "Is that a battle w0und?"

You laughed at her question and at her poking you, "No, don't be silly! Its a belly button. Everyone has one unless they were born from an egg or something." You meant that jokingly but Aradia looked at you confounded. "You weren't b0rn fr0m an egg?"

"No," You stumble over your words, "Y-you were?"

Aradia nodded, "Alright what are these f0r?" She put her hands over top your breasts without hesitation. It caused to to blush furiously.

"Umm, well, I guess they're for feeding babies but um-"

"What? Babies?...0h, wait y0u feed y0ur 0wn grubs?"

You nodded not sure where she was going with this. Her hands were soft and warm, like a sports crème kind of warmth that got deep down. Unnatural, really.

"Y0u raise y0ur 0wn young like a lusus?"

"Yeah, I guess. Aradia could you," You took a hold of her wrists but she didn't take the hint.

"And y0u use these t0 feed them and y0u birth them fr0m this belly butt0n?"

You laugh, "No Aradia, that's not how it works."

"Then h0w?" She looked at you with her big yellow eyes and you looked away red faced, this was really kind of embarrassing but you didn't have the heart to tell her no so you took a deep breath and started to explain, "So, um, a guy or well, um, anyone with a penis gender stuff is kinda complicated and someone with a uterus or whatever have sex and there's like semen and eggs and stuff and the woman or whatever gets pregnant and like it grows inside her then she gives birth."

Aradia looked at you with a very serious face, "N0, seri0usly, h0w are y0ur grubs b0rn."

"That is how, Aradia."

"0h," She said as though she just solved a very complicated math problem. She finally took her hands off your chest and placed them in her lap, "That is strange. What parts d0 y0u have?"

You look back at your caregiver, "Woman parts, I guess-hold up, its your turn to tell me about you now. If you were born born from an egg I guess that's why you don't have any of that stuff but what...oh, forget it."

"N0, tell me what y0u were g0ing t0 say."

"How does all that baby making work for you?" You asked, shifting about on the straw bed uncomfortably. That was a really personal question you guessed but she had asked you first and now you were curious.

Now it was Aradia's turn to blush and stir about on the straw bed in discomfort. She explained in a hushed voice, "Y0u and your flush partner excrete int0 a pail."

"What."

"A pail its r0und and-"

"I know what a pail is, Aradia," You cut her off, "But the whole excretion and then what do you do with it?"

"Oh then its c0llected by dr0nes and then they bring it t0gether with every0ne else's inside the m0ther grub in a slurry and then the eggs of laid," She told you in a matter of fact tone.

You stared at her nonpulsed, she really was another species entirely!

"How do you, you know, fill up your pail like stand over it or...?"

Aradia looked stumped for a moment as thought unsure how to answer your question. She stuck her tongue out in thought before standing up on her knees and slipped off her skirt. You lurched backwards staring down at that thing that was emerging from her private regions. It was like nothing you had ever seen before. Without thinking, of course if you had thought about it you wouldn't have done this, you lean toward and touched it. It came to life in your hand.


End file.
